


IwaOi sickfics (Or literally anything that injures Iwaizumi)

by MaddiesBizarreAdventure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Iwaizumi Hajime, Sickfic, This is completely self indulgent, Wow Oikawa ISNT the one hurt/sick, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiesBizarreAdventure/pseuds/MaddiesBizarreAdventure
Summary: There’s a thousand stories with Oikawa hurt, sad or crying and Iwaizumi comforting him, I’m here to reverse the roles.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably, 6 months ago maybe, and decided to edit it today and post it. It probably sucks and I'm tired.

When Oikawa was forced awake from Iwaizumi almost throwing himself off the bed and running out of the room, he just sat there, stunned and somewhat pissed.

“Stupid Iwa-Chan, can’t even get up to pee normally” he silently muttered before laying back down. 

As he buried himself into the warm bedsheets, he heard the loud retching and dry heaving. He shot up, blinked away sleep, and glanced to the bedside clock.

‘3:46 AM. Fuck’

He rushed off the bathroom, opened the door, and peered through the doorway. Inside was Iwaizumi, hunched over the toilet, breathing heavily and vomiting up last night's dinner. His knuckles white from the strong grip he had on the rim of the porcelain.

He kneeled down and slowly rubbed circles onto Iwaizumi's back. 

“It’s okay Iwa-Chan, let all out so you’ll feel better.”

After minutes of Iwaizumi clinging to the toilet like a lifeline, vomiting up whatever his body had, he crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily and tears running down his face. Oikawa gathered the shorter boy into his arms, rubbing down his back and arms, trying to comfort him. 

He coughed into Oikawa’s chest, slightly wheezing. As his breathing slowly evened out he glanced up at Oikawa.

“T-Tooru-“

Oikawa sighed quietly, his Iwa-Chan looked awful. His usually tan skin was paler than normal, eyes glazed over and tear streaks ran down his face.

“S’too hot”

And he was correct, as Oikawa touched his forehead, his somewhat blooming panic started to grow. He was burning up, and the trembling wasn’t helping to calm Oikawa down.

“C’mon Iwa-Chan, let’s move to the bed. Are you gonna be sick again?”

A slight shake of the head was all he needed to slowly stand, helping Iwaizumi up, and leaning all of his boyfriend’s weight into him. They slowly staggered back to the bedroom, and when they made it to the bed Oikawa helped lay Iwaizumi down. He made his way back to the bathroom to grab the trash can. He set it beside the bed, motioning towards it.

“I’ll be right back. I need to get you medicine.”

He softly kissed Iwaizumi’s forehead and sped off.

He searched through the medicine cabinet, pulling out fever reducers and digging around for the thermometer. After acquiring both items, he walked to the kitchen to get water. 

When he came back to the room Iwaizumi was bent over the trash can, breathing heavily.

“Hajime are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Got nauseous.”

Oikawa set the glass down and pulled out 2 pills, gently setting them in Iwaizumi’s waiting hand. After he swallowed the pills Oikawa held up the thermometer. After settling it in Iwaizumi’s mouth they both waited, the only sound was of their breathing and the AC.

As it beeped Oikawa looked at the small digital screen.

“38.8C (102F) Iwa-Chan you’re burning up!”

A grunt was his reply, and so he decided that sleep is the most important thing here, and everything else can be figured out in the morning. So he climbed into bed beside Iwaizumi, who curled himself into the fetal position.

He felt Iwaizumi fall asleep, his uneven and somewhat wheezy breath evened out, and he turned to the clock.

‘4:09 AM’

He sighed and allowed Iwaizumis’s breath to lull him to sleep.

~~~

The next morning wasn’t much better. Oikawa was awoken to Iwaizumi puking and still running a high fever. He rubbed Iwaizumi’s back and thought up some kind of plan. 

Once Iwaizumi finished he curled back into Oikawa, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Slow circles were rubbed into his back until he was asleep. Once Oikawa was positive that Iwaizumi was asleep he slipped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth, filled a bowl then promptly returned, draping it over Iwaizumi’s forehead. After that, he started to make some kind of food. He settled on simple rice and some egg since he could barely cook, and Iwaizumi wasn’t here to monitor. 

He gathered utensils and a bowl, distributed the rice and egg, and made his way back to the room. When he came back he watched as Iwaizumi’s raspy breaths were let out. A heavy breath left him, Iwaizumi was his rock whom he leaned on for support, and that being reversed was starting to freak him out.

He shakily set the bowl on the nightstand, took the washcloth, re-dipped it in water, wrung it out, and laid it back onto Iwaizumis forehead. He looked at his boyfriend’s face, it was somewhat frowning and had a large blush most likely from the fever. He sighed sadly and started to shake him awake.

“Iwa-chan you need to eat. You threw everything up and you need more food to keep your gorilla body.”

A long groan left Iwaizumi as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and sighing. His eyes were glazed over, and he coughed a couple of times before making complete eye contact with Oikawa. Oikawa smiled sadly and handed the bowl to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi slowly took it and started to eat, lazily scooping food up and into his mouth. Oikawa turned and picked up the thermometer, waiting for Iwaizumi to finish eating. Iwaizumi silently shoved the half-filled bowl into Oikawa’s hand, immediately getting a small frown from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan... You need to eat all of it. You haven’t eaten all day..”

Another groan.

He sighed and watched as Iwaizumi laid himself back down, pulling the covers over himself and turning around.

“Iwa-chaan I need the take your temperature. So sit back up” he helped Iwaizumi sit up against the headboard, and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

“37.7C (99.9F). At least it’s gone down. Okay, Iwa-chan you can go back to sleep.” Iwaizumi nodded and shuffled down with Oikawa’s help. Soon he was wrapped in the blankets and attempting to sleep. Oikawa smiled lightly at him and crawled into the bed beside Iwaizumi, curling himself around the smaller boy. Iwaizumi shoved his face into Oikawa’s neck and passed out almost immediately. Oikawa smiled happily, hugged Iwaizumi closer to him, and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets strep throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different plan for this chapter, then I got strep throat.

When Iwaizumi woke up he immediately noticed his throat. It wasn’t painful to be exact, more uncomfortable.

He sat up groggily, coughed a bit, and stood to get ready for school. As he went to the bathroom he stared in the mirror; he didn’t look awful, but he didn’t look great either.

He knew he could hide whatever it was, most likely strep, from everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Under Oikawa’s piercing gaze, he was sure by lunch he’d be found out.

~~

Once he left the house, Oikawa cheerily called out to him from the sidewalk, slipping his phone into his pocket. He bounded over, meeting Iwaizumi halfway, and immediately started chatting away.

As he spoke Iwaizumi half-listened, continuously swallowing for no other reason than to rate the pain.

Once on the train, he took notice that it was still only uncomfortable, but increasingly so. Oikawa hadn’t stopped talking but had slowed down, only saying a couple of sentences at a time. 

“Iwa-chan? You okay?” 

Iwaizumi glanced over to his boyfriend, his eyes seeming to read his thoughts.

“You feeling okay? If not you need to go home.”

“I’m fine, just tired” he heard a noise of acknowledgment then went back to blankly staring, swallowing more and more. 

As they approached the gymnasium for morning practice, his once uncomfortable swallowing was now somewhat painful, and every couple of minutes he would cough from the itchiness. 

“Iwa-chan you sure you’re okay?”

“Yup.” Iwaizumi was kinda shocked at the almost frog-like croak that left him. He immediately coughed into his elbow and quickened his pace hoping to escape the prying eyes of Oikawa.

Once practice started, he could ignore it, only really focused on hitting perfect spikes and gaining points during the small practice match.

Sure he’d cough every couple of minutes, sometimes they’d be wheezy, and sometimes something would come up, but otherwise, he was fine.

It was during the last part of the practice, laps, that he found an actual problem. Though breathing had originally not been a problem, running around and heavily breathing had him coughing more, and the pain continued to increase.

When he finally finished the last lap, he was almost gasping as he coughed violently, the pain increasing tenfold with each cough.

“Iwa-chan-”

“I’m fine. Let’s go get ready”

He quickly walked off, leaving a worried Oikawa in his wake. He gathered his uniform quickly, making a point to ignore his staring teammates, and rushed to the shower. 

The shower was absolute heaven. His sinuses had slowly started to congest, and the steam was quick to break up any build-up. His sore throat’s pain seemed to disappear as he cleaned off the sweat. 

He hadn’t noticed how long he had been inside the shower just standing there until the loud, overly cheery voice of his boyfriend sounded through the shower room.

“Iwa-chan~ Did you fall and die? Your gonna be late if you take any longer”

Iwaizumi groaned quietly and turned the water off, dejectedly drying off and getting clothed. He sighed when he left the locker room. The pain was starting to return, and he could feel his nose start to get stuffy. 

Once he sat down in class he immediately sensed Oikawa staring at him, and tried his best to just ignore. He swallowed and winced a bit at the feeling.

“Iwa-”

The door opened and in walked the teacher. The class quieted down as she made her way to the desk, and class started.

~~

Throughout the class, the itchiness and uncomfortableness steadily increased, and he kept coughing. Every cough seemed to grab the entire class’s attention. Eventually, he felt something hit his arm.

He glanced at the small ball of paper and immediately looked at Oikawa, who signaled to the paper before he continued to pretend to pay attention. Iwaizumi slowly unrolled and sighed at the note written inside.

______  
‘You sure you’re okay? You keep coughing. If you sick you need to go to the nurse. Don’t think I didn’t notice you after we ran.”

~Tooru  
______

Iwaizumi scribbled away on the paper his response and swiftly sent it flying onto Oikawa’s desk.

______  
‘I’m fine. Just a sore throat, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
______

He watched Oikawa open the note, his eyes skimming the page as he read, before turning to Iwaizumi with a slight frown. Iwaizumi gave a small smile before turning back to the lecture.

~~

When lunch finally came Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to eat. Every time he swallowed pain blossomed in his throat and every time he coughed, it hurt more and more. The thought of trying to eat made his throat ache, so he just sat down and watched Makki and Mattsun joke around.

After about five minutes Oikawa came bounding up to them, happily sitting shoulder to shoulder with Imaizumi and setting his bento on the ground. 

“Where’s your lunch Iwa-chan?” he watched Imaizumi as he opened his bento, pulled out his chopsticks, and popped some rice into his mouth.

“Not hungry.”

Another frown formed on Oikawa’s face before sighing.

“If it hurts that much go to the nurse and go home. You need to sleep and take some medicine.”

Iwaizumi shrugged like that was a viable answer and continued to stare at the ground, trying his best to resist swallowing. 

Once the bell rang, the four of them stood, gathered their things, and walked off the class. Oikawa kept glancing at Iwaizumi and once they reached the classroom and walked straight past his desk and to Iwaizumi’s.  
He planted his hand on Iwaizumi’s forehead, making Iwaizumi flinch back. Oikawa had always had stupidly awful circulation, so his fingers felt like ice. 

“It might not be bad, but you have a fever Iwa-chan. Get up I’m gonna take you home.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, shoved Oikawa’s hand away, and then started coughing. 

Once he saw the pointed look Oikawa gave him he sighed, stood up, grabbed his bags, and walked alongside Oikawa towards the nurse’s office.

~~

“37.6C (99.7F). That’s a fever.”

Iwaizumi groaned and glared as Oikawa gave him the Told you so face. 

After two notes excusing them were written, Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way home. 

Once they entered Iwaizumis house Oikawa led him to his bedroom, laid him down before telling him to stay.

“I’m not a dog Shittykawa.”

All he got was a hum of an acknowledgment as Oikawa disappeared from the room. Once he returned he carried a hot mug and made his way to the bed.

“It’s hot tea with lemon and honey. Google said it would help. So drink it all then go to bed.”

Iwaizumi silently took the tea, slowly drank it then laid himself down. Before he could fully layout Oikawa got on the bed, shimmied himself against the headboard, and set Iwaizumi’s head onto his lap. After a peck to the forehead, Iwaizumi allowed sleep to take over as Oikawa carded through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official I'll be writing more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Iwaizumi breaks his arm

Hajime and Tooru trudged through the forest, Hajime taking the lead as Tooru followed him through the trees.

“Iwa-chan this isn’t fun” he whined as he carefully stepped around the mud and rocks on the ground.

“We have to find this salamander Tooru! It’s gotta be at the river I know it!”

Oikawa stared as his best friend turned back around and continued through the path that had been created throughout the years of Hajime and Tooru running through.

He quickly caught up to Hajime, following him as they made their way to the river.

~~ 

As soon as they made it to the river Hajime waded into it, clutching his net tightly, and started to look around. 

Tooru stayed out of the water, walking up and down the bank, lifting rocks and logs, hoping to help Hajime at least a bit. 

Hajime lifted a rock, his face lighting up and he swept up something with his net.

“Tooru look!”

He quickly came back to the shore, holding his net out for Tooru to see.

“That’s not a salamander Iwa-chan…”

“I know! But a crawfish is still cool!”

Tooru stared at his friend, trying to understand what was so great about the dumb animal. Hajime’s eyes had stars in them as he picked it up, laughing as it tried its best to pinch him. He then opened the small container he had brought, set the crawfish inside, and closed it. 

“Come on Tooru let’s go find some bugs or something, the waters cold. We can find the salamander later”

Tooru nodded and followed Hajime deeper into the forest. He watched as dirt stuck to his friend’s soaked shorts and his sandals. He smiled proudly knowing he didn’t get wet, meaning he stayed semi-clean. 

~~ 

After walking around for about half an hour, both of them stopping randomly to point things out such as flowers or some kind of weird-looking rock, something caught Hajime’s eye. 

He quickly pointed excitedly “Look Tooru! A Hercules beetle!”.

Within seconds, Tooru noticed the huge insect resting on the bark of the tree. He stopped moving, scared to disturb it.

Hajime slowly crept on it, raising his net before slamming it down. 

A frustrated groan left him as the beetle flew off, and he bolted after it, net raised, ready to catch it.

Tooru sprinted after him, evading the bushes and branches that were in his way.

He knew he was losing sight of Hajime, though Tooru had finally hit his growth spurt, Hajime still remained taller, therefore his longer legs took bigger strides after the bug.

Soon Hajime was almost gone from sight before he stopped suddenly. 

“Iwa-chan?”

He moved his gaze to Hajime’s. It was directed to the beetle, who was now sitting far up a tree.

‘How far up was that..? Maybe 15…20 feet?”

Tooruwas brought back from his thoughts as Hajime grabbed the lowest branch and hauled himself up.

“Iwa-chan what are you doing? You’re gonna get hurt!”

Hajime spared him a short glance before shrugging and continuing this way up, trying his best to hang onto the branches and keep the net in his clutches.

Tooru watched anxiously from the ground as his best friend slowly made his way up the tree, and eventually the beetle was in the range of the net. 

Hajime set his foot on a branch and quickly lifted himself to attempt to catch the bug. He felt the grip he had on the branch release, and he then plummeted to the ground his scream caught in his throat. 

Tooru stopped moving as soon as Hajime collided with the ground, watching the net snap in half.

“Iwa-ch-”

He was caught off by a loud, hoarse scream of pain. He scrambled to Hajime’s side with no clue how to help. Hajime was sobbing now, holding his arm steady, and with every small movement to it, he got louder. 

Tooru gulped and glanced at his friend’s arm, the feeling of vomiting quickly made itself known. 

It was deformed, twisted into an irregular angle.

“Iwa-chan are you okay!?”

He only got more choked sobs in return and he tried desperately to think of a way to get Hajime home.

“T-Tooru-? It hurts.”

“It’s b-broken we have to go home- and then you n-need to see the doctor-”

He stopped when he realized his own fresh tears that made their way down his face.

“You have to s-stand up”

Hajime nodded, sniffled, and slowly he was helped to his feet.

As they slowly walked through the forest and to the house, Hajime’s arm was between his own body and Tooru’s with the hope of protecting it from any branches.

He continued to cry, and anytime his and Tooru’s arms swept past each other his breath would hitch and a strangled sob would escape. 

Tooru had never felt more relief than when he saw where the forest slowly met with the street. He hurried their pace and soon they were in Hajime’s front yard, making their way to the door.

Tooru slammed it open and immediately started screaming for help. In under ten seconds, Hajime’s mother was rushing into the room to assess the situation. 

After one look at Hajime’s arm, her face turned to an expression of horror and she rushed to his side.

She turned to Tooru, not expecting answers from her crying son. 

“What happened!?”  
“We were gonna g-get a bug and he climbed the tree and fell-” his own sob cut him off and Mrs. Iwaizumi’s face immediately turned to sympathy.

“Come on.”

She lifted Hajime up, careful to avoid his arm, and quickly set him in the car. She then helped Tooru in and they sped off to the hospital.

~~

After hours of waiting, X-rays, and the cast, they returned home. Hajime sniffled in the backseat, eyes bloodshot and with every couple of blinks, more tears fell. Tooru sat beside him and watched him.

“Iwa-chan? Can I be the first to sign it?”

Hajime glanced at him, gave a small nod then grasped Tooru's hand in his own.

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that if an arm is super broken they have to have surgery, but I didn't wanna write all that out


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Iwa, and yes I know that's technically not a sickfic or hurtfic per se, but this is my fic and I can do what I want

As soon as the blaring of his alarm awoke him, Iwaizumi knew today would be bad. He slowly sat up, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

He turned his alarm off and made his way to the bathroom. 

He stared into the mirror, immediately frowning. He stared at his hair, wild and pointing everywhere.

Ever since he was a kid no one had ever been able to tame it. His mother used to brush through it, try to get it to stay down with products but nothing worked. Oikawa had tried before and still nothing. 

He remembered when he was young and Oikawa had commented on it 

‘Iwa-Chan you look like a porcupine with your hair!’

He also remembered the look of horror on his mom’s and Oikawa’s face when he had chopped most of it off with some kitchen scissors.

He grabbed a brush and started to rake through it. It would go down for a few seconds before making its way back to sticking up wildly. 

He muttered angrily under his breath before brushing his teeth and going to get changed. 

He pulled his uniform from his closet and stopped to look at it. The shirt was somewhat tight on him due to his muscles, but the pants were too small for someone with his muscle mass.

He tossed the uniform back and searched through the closet for one of the other uniforms he owned. It was probably a size too big for him, pants probably the same size as the ones Oikawa wore, and the shirt just baggy enough to make his arms look smaller.

He then gathered his homework, grabbed his volleyball bag, and walked downstairs. He bypassed breakfast completely and walked out the door. 

Oikawa sat outside and smiled as Iwaizumi made his way towards him.

“Iwa-Chan!!”

Iwaizumi looked up, mumbled a ‘Hi’ and walked past Oikawa, and started his way to school. Oikawa’s smile slowly disappeared, replaced with a small frown of worry. He quickened his pace and caught up to his boyfriend.

“Iwa-chan? You okay?”

“I’m fine, cmon we’ll be late.” Iwaizumi sped up leaving a confused Oikawa to follow.

~~~

Iwaizumi sat down in his first period, watching silently as girls surrounded Oikawa. He knew Oikawa would never cheat, but he still felt jealousy and insecurity creep upon him. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly amazing looking like his boyfriend, and he was always aware Oikawa could easily find someone better in pretty much every way. 

Someone sweeter, better looking, taller, and all-around a better suit for Oikawa. He bit his lip hard and drowned out the noise of fangirls until the teacher came in. 

Once the teacher made her way in, the fangirls filed out and made their way to class. Once the lecture started up Iwaizumi was lost in his thoughts, going on and on about himself, everything he disliked about himself was circulating through his head, and before he was almost in tears a piece of paper landed on his desk, snapping him out of thought.

He glanced at Oikawa, who was staring straight ahead.

\--

‘You okay? You’re acting weird.”

\--

He turned back to Oikawa, whose eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. He nodded and mouthed an ‘I’m fine’ and returned to the lecture.

~~~

At lunch, Oikawa took immediate notice of Iwaizumi’s behavior. He was curled in on himself, sitting in the corner of the room the four third years of Seijoh ate in, staring into space. he would barely participate in the conversations that took place and didn’t even bring a lunch. When Oikawa had offered him some of his he refused and returned to blankly staring.

When Oikawa tried to touch him, he flinched away, pulled his knees closer to his body, and shoved his face into his knees.

Around halfway through lunch Makki nudged Oikawa’s shoulder motioning to Iwaizumi and making a confused face. Oikawa shrugged, leading to a sigh from the other. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Iwaizumi bounced to his feet and left the room.

The other three stared at each other, confusion evident in their faces.

“Um... Oikawa? Is Iwaizumi okay..?” Mattsun looked at him, eyes filled with worry.

“He was acting weird this morning on the way to school, wouldn’t tell me what it was.”  
Makki and Mattsun nodded slowly, and the three of them gathered their things and headed to class.

~~~

During the last two periods, the little conversation Iwaizumi would give was gone, leaving him silently scowling at the desk, emotions running through his head. 

Oikawa sat there staring, trying desperately to figure out what was bothering his boyfriend to the state of silence. 

The last bell rang and students quickly packed up to head home. It was Monday, meaning luck was on Oikawa’s side since he could now get the information he wanted quicker now that he didn’t need to wait through afternoon practice. 

As soon as they left the school grounds Oikawa started up again.

“Iwa-chan what’s wrong? Somethings has been bothering you all day I know it.”

Iwaizumi turned back, slowly shrugged, and continued walking. A large frown took over Oikawa’s face and as he started to catch up with Iwaizumi he heard the familiar shriek of fangirls and he was stopped in his traps, surrounded and unable to follow. 

When he was finally able to convince them that he needed to leave, Iwaizumi was probably almost at his house, and Oikawa sighed heavily. He broke out into a jog, trying to catch up.

~~~

Once he made it to Iwaizumi’s house he knocked on the door and got no answer. He was aware that Iwaizumi’s parents weren’t home, and wouldn’t be for another couple of hours. He knocked again, calling out for Iwaizumi before sighing and walking home.

He tried calling Iwaizumi, and he went back over and tried to get through the window, only to have it locked, obviously trying to keep him out. 

He then gave up, deciding tomorrow he could get the answers out of Iwaizumi. 

~~~

Multiple hours later at around 2 AM is when Oikawa takes serious notice. Across the street, Iwaizumi’s bedroom light is on. Oikawa had known Iwaizumi long enough to know he was never awake past 12 AM unless it had something to do with Oikawa, or something was seriously wrong. Oikawa could only recall a couple of times that Iwaizumi had been up that didn’t involve Oikawa directly, and each time Oikawa had climbed through the window to his boyfriend in tears out of anger, sadness guilt, or some other emotion.

He stood up immediately, grabbed a hoodie and put it on, slipped some shoes on, and quietly made his way down the stairs and out of the house. He jogged across the street and approached Iwaizumi’s window.

~

Iwaizumi was laying on his bed, his tears had just subsided when he jumped at the furious tapping on his window. 

He cursed under his breath and slowly made his way to the window, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this one. He took a deep breath and opened it to find his worried boyfriend, whose eyes widened at the sight of him. 

He quickly climbed through the window, pulled Iwaizumi onto his bed, and curled himself around the smaller boy.

“Baby? Baby, what’s wrong? Please tell me, you’ve been freaking me out.”

Iwaizumi buried his head into OIkawa’s chest, and the tears he had been trying so hard to get to stop came flooding back.

“I-I don’t even know. It’s stupid and-” a choked off sob cut him off and he was squeezed harder by Oikawa.

“Take your time baby, But I need to know to make it better, alright?” Oikawa looked down at the raven-head, eyes softening as he pushed his face harder into Oikawa’s chest.

“T-Tooru..?”

Oikawa hummed in response, glancing at the other boy.

“Are…Um.. I’ll understand if you leave me… for one of those girls..”

Oikawa froze in place. He straightened out, pulling Iwaizumi up with him before making eye contact.

“What?”

Iwaizumi shrunk in on himself, more tears starting to steadily fall.  
“Baby, why would I ever leave you for them? Is this what’s been bothering you?”

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi gave a small nod. He pulled him into his chest, covering the top of Iwaizumi’s head with kisses.

“I would never leave you Hajime, ever. Not for some girls, not for anyone. Why would you think I would?”

Iwaizumi looked up, teary-eyed.

“Because they’d go better with you! I’m rude, and always so mean and short and my hair is always such a mess and I’m not a match for them. You could do so much better, you could get someone who’s nicer and fits with you better and I-”

A loud sob left his mouth, and Oikawa pulled him closer, shushing him gently.

“Hajime, baby, You are perfect for me. We even each other out. You can always stop me from going too far, or overworking myself. I could never leave you, not ever. Okay?”

He felt a small nod against his chest, and he laid them down, pulling Iwaizumi into him. He silently brushed through Iwaizumi’s hair, listening quietly as his shaky and unsteady breaths slowly evened out.

Oikawa kissed the top of Iwaizumi’s head and allowed himself to fall asleep with his Iwa-chan snuggled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while, it's been written just needed to be edited and beta-read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets sick from overworking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I, unfortunately, live in Texas, and we just got our power and water back after around 4 days so I was unable to actually do a lot. Anyways here it is, and I'm sorry for the probably shitty quality I was writing this as quickly as possible when the power turned back on for like 30 minutes.

Iwaizumi sat over the schoolwork, barely even registering what he was reading. He wasn’t exactly aware of how long he’d been up, but he knew he couldn’t sleep until he understood the notes in front of him.

He groaned tiredly and glanced at the clock.

‘1:24 AM’

He turned back and started reading through the notes. As he got to the end of them he stared at them before slamming his head onto the table. 

Almost two pages of notes and he didn’t register a thing he had read. He groaned, frustrated, and flipped back to start over. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, groaning before sitting back up to make more attempts. 

Eventually, he just resorts to staring blankly at the notes, a jumble of letters, symbols, and numbers. The more he stared the more he could feel the tears getting ready to burst out. 

He then looked up, giving the hallway a small glance before returning his eyes to the cluttered table. 

He stared at the books, and before he could even react his breath was coming out in heavy pants as tears slipped down his face. He grabbed the book of notes, slamming it closed. and then stood violently, chair squeaking as he angrily glared at the table, watching tears hit the paper. He hadn’t reacted to the noises, far too loud for what time it was. 

He did, however, react to the noise of the bedroom door opening. At the small creak, he dropped back into the chair trying to keep the yell of frustration in. 

“Iwa-chan..?”

He slowly moved his head up, more tears starting to fall as he came to the realization that not only could he barely read and understand notes, he’d woken his boyfriend.

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?” Oikawa quickly made his way around the table, cupping Iwaizumis cheeks and wiping a couple of tears away.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but when nothing came out he closed it and shrugged his shoulders.

When Oikawa pressed his hand into Iwaizumi’s forehead, he sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Come on Iwa-chan, you have a fever.”

As Oikawa tried to help Iwaizumi stand, Iwaizumi shook his head and started to sit back down.

“I have to do these, and we both have class tomorrow.”

Oikawa frowned and again started to stand Iwaizumi up. “Iwa-chan, it’s Friday, actually it’s Saturday, and I don’t care if you have notes to finish, you won’t be able to do or learn anything if you are sick. Come on.”

Iwaizumi finally gave in and stood up, and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Once inside Oikawa helped him into the bed before leaving to the bathroom. He soon returned with a thermometer and fever reducers in hand.

“Sit up Iwa-chan.” He helped him up and set the thermometer in his mouth, and then started to open the fever reducers to get the two pills.

After the thermometer beeped, Oikawa took it and handed Iwaizumi the pills along with a water bottle. 

“Luckily it’s not a high-grade fever, but it’s still there. Now you need to sleep.” he took the water bottle being handed to him and he helped lay Iwaizumi down again.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He watched Iwaizumi nod before hurrying off to the bathroom again, this time collecting the small trashcan that usually sat beside the toilet and brought it back just in case. 

He set it down beside Iwaizumi’s side of the bed before going to his side to finally lay back down. He pulled Iwaizumi closer to him, smiling at the already sleeping figure. 

“Is this how you felt with me back in high school? Cause this sucks.” he knew he wouldn’t get any answer, and after saying it he happily shoved his face into Iwaizumi’s neck before falling asleep himself. 

~~

When Oikawa awoke he took in the sleeping lump, and he ran his fingers through the spiky hair. He sighed when he realized that Iwaizumi was still far too warm to be normal, and he slipped out of bed. 

He made his way to the kitchen where he got a bowl and rag along with another water bottle. He filled the bowl with cold water and tossed the rag inside before making his way back to the bedroom. 

Once inside he set down the bowl and water bottle and pulled the rag out from the bottom of the bowl.

After wringing it out he set it on Iwaizumis forehead he went back into the kitchen and walked up to the table. He cleaned up the messy table, stacking notes and books. As he collected the notes he sighed sadly, the still obvious tear marks sat on them.

He finished cleaning it up before making his way back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed with Iwaizumi. He kissed Iwaizumi’s temple and then laid himself around the smaller boy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, I know it was bad


End file.
